vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Creature (Spore)
Summary The Creature is the most prominent type of organism found in the game Spore, and makes its first appearance in the Creature Stage. They range from wild animals to members of space-faring civilizations. Some are incredibly social creatures, befriending other species even during the Creature Stage, but others are capable combatants with powerful natural and manufactured weapons at their disposal. Due to the variable nature of the game, this profile covers all of their weapons and abilities over the Creature and Tribal Stages. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C | 9-C, possibly much higher Name: Creature, named whatever the player wishes. Origin: Spore Gender: Presumably genderless, as any creature can lay eggs. Age: Varies Classification: Animal, alien | Alien, tribesman Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, incredible jumping ability, Flight, can use Sneak to hide from enemies, Poison Manipulation, Summoning through Summon Flock, Mind Manipulation with Siren Song, Fear Manipulation with Raging Roar | All previous except for Summon Flock, Siren Song, and Raging Roar, Weather Manipulation through Refreshing Storm, Summoning through Flying Fish, Poison Manipulation via Traps, Mind Control via Beastmaster, can throw explosive bombs around them with Fire Bombs, Healing through Meditation and Healing Staffs. Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Armed with a powerful bite and claws that allow it to rip apart other creatures) | Street level (Are superior to wild creatures, and their weapons should be as effective as their real life counterparts, and can harm other Tribesmen with their physical weapons), possibly much higher (Can fight Epic Creatures and take blows from them) Speed: Unknown, likely Peak Human, higher with Sprint Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Street Class | Street Class Durability: Likely Street Class (Can survive the attacks of other creatures) | Street Class (Can survive strikes from the weapons of other tribesmen), possibly much higher''' (Can fight Epic Creatures and take blows from them) '''Stamina: High, most creatures can go a long time without resting and can fight ferociously until death. Range: Standard melee with claws and bite, likely tens of meters with Spit. | Extended melee with weapons, likely tens of meters with spears. Standard Equipment: None notable, but hurl various sticks and stones at enemies to stun or distract them | Chieftain's staff, stone axe, throwing spears, torch, traps, fireworks, flaming bombs, healing Rods, various instruments Intelligence: Presumably animalistic, but can show a wide range of emotions and befriend and ally other creatures to form packs | Varies, but is usually Below Average Weaknesses: As intelligent as an animal, can be stunned during a charge by ranged weaponry, cannot sprint or fly in water | Cannot use multiple weapons at once, and must swap between them at the appropriate hut in their tribe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-| Creature Stage= *'Bite:' The creature rapidly bites the enemy. *'Strike:' The creature slashes its enemies with claws, hooks, or other natural weaponry, allowing it to deal high damage to its target and to those surrounding them. *'Charge:' The creature charges at their target, stunning them on contact. Ranged abilities, such as Spit, will cause the creature to end the charge become stunned itself. The creature must be at a distance to begin the charge. *'Spit:' The creature launches multiple orbs of poison at the enemy, dealing small damage but also dealing damage over time. *'Sprint:' The creature gains a burst of speed. *'Sneak:' The creature hides from its enemies, allowing it to deal increased damage if it uses either Bite or Strike if it isn't discovered before closing the distance. *'Summon Flock:' Summons a flock of small creatures to aid the creature in battle and in socialization efforts. This ability is not used by Tribal creatures. *'Siren Song:' The creature sings a beautiful song, temporarily making hostile creatures into friends, including Epic Creatures. This ability is not used by Tribal creatures. *'Raging Roar:' The creature releases a terrible roar, instilling fear in all other creatures, except for epics, that prevents them from coming to the aid of their allies, though will overcome the fear in order to defend themselves. |-| Tribal Stage= *'Stone Axes:' A powerful melee weapon that deals high damage and allows the creature to spin rapidly to deal damage to all nearby creatures. *'Throwing Spears:' A metal spear that can be thrown at their enemies, and allows them to charge through enemies that approach them to rapidly reposition. *'Torch:' Though a weak weapon against other tribesmen, proper use can allow the tribesman to set an enemy ablaze, causing most enemies to wildly panic while incapable of defending themselves. *'Healing:' If a tribesman has a Healing Staff, they may heal themselves or other tribesmen rapidly, though they make poor weapons. A tribesman can also heal himself when out of battle if he meditates. *'Chieftain's Staff:' The most powerful tool in the Tribal Stage, providing functionality of almost all other tools, but is reserved to the Chieftain of the tribe. It has a high damage output and allows the Chieftain to beat down an enemy, effectively stunning them. *'Refreshing Storm:' The chieftain does a ritual dance that causes a short storm that regrows the fruit on the plants and trees around them until he finishes. *'Flying Fish:' The chieftain approaches the ocean and blows into a horn, summoning a large sea monster that flies into the air and slams back into the water, splashing piles of fish onto the beach before leaving. *'Traps:' The chieftain places a totem with a bowl of fruits and fish on the ground that lures creatures toward it. After a while, the trap unleashes two waves of poison potent enough to instantly kill them. *'Beastmaster:' The chieftain enchants nearby animals to aid them in battle or in their efforts to befriend other tribes. *'Fire Bombs:' The chieftain begins throwing bombs in a circle around him before they all explode violently, dealing large amounts of damage to enemies. Key: Wild | Tribal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Spore Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 9